Life Is Amazing With You On The Ride
by Mrs. Bridget Vreeland Richman
Summary: Moze realizes she has feelings for Ned once he has a girlfriend, but will he feel the same way? Or will he spend too much time with his new girlfriend and not have time for his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so Ned's Declassified isn't not mine I don't any of the characters whatsoever. Blah, blah, blah, and blech.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, Ned!" Moze said as Ned pulled his blanket over his head.

"Moze!" Ned groaned, still struggling to pull the blanket away from Moze who is also fighting back.

Moze sat on the bed and shook his shoulders to wake him up. "Come on! Wake up! Plz? You promised me that you would go Christmas shopping with me!"

"Can't you ask Cookie?" Ned whines still closing his eyes.

"No, he said he had to do some computer thing!" She replies as a matter-of-factly.

Ned sits up. His eyes are still fighting to go back to sleep. He looks at Moze and smiles.

"Okay, okay. Fine, but you owe me. " He says standing up in his pajama pants and wife beater.

Moze gave him a hug. "Yes!"

"Just let me take a shower first. Okay?" He gets up to grab a towel that seemed to be thrown onto the chair in front of the desk.

"Fine." Moze crosses her arms and leans against the wall, sitting up on his bed.

Ned closes his eyes still asleep. He pretends to bump into the door to show Moze how sleepy he was because she had to go and wake him up.

"Loser." Moze says teasingly as he enters the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ned gets out of the bathroom with jeans on but no shirt. He wanted to wear his favorite shirt that Moze had given him last Christmas. He looked on to where Moze was and smiled. Moze had fallen asleep.

Moze hadn't had very much sleep the night before. Obviously, Christmas was very close. A few hours ago, Moze had been working on something extra special for Cookie and NED. So she as really tired. And there she lied, sleeping on Ned's bed. He noticed that she wore the necklace HE gave HER last Christmas.

He smiled.

"Hey!" Ned shouted and threw his towel at her. "I thought we were going to the mall."

Moze awoke, startled. "Huh?" She said, looking around until her eyes met Ned's who stood across the room with his bare chest exposing.

She blushed. She didn't want him to know she was blushing, so right away she said, "Ned! Hurry up and put on your shirt. No one wants to see you half naked, you know."

"Is that so?" He smirked. "I guess you don't want me to go with you to the mall then."

He turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"No Hey wait!" She shouted after him, but he continued on. Moze ran after him and jumped on his back. But Ned had anticipated that she would do this. He carried her and tightened his grip. He began to spin around in circles really fast.

"Put! Me Down!" Moze yelled. She WAS an athlete, but Ned had grown since middle school. She couldn't fight back. She just pounded on his shoulders.

He ran towards the living room.

"Ned! The soccer b….."

Too late. Ned had tripped and Moze had landed on top of him with the both of them laughing hysterically. Moze pulled on both his ears and looked him in the eye.

"I told you to stop!" She says still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get off of me already!" He said pushing his giggling best friend off.

He grabbed the shirt that he had dropped and put it on.

"Okay. Let's go" He said to her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yaay! School is out for me so I can actually update this thing. Look forward to fluent updates. Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Yeah you get the point.

------------------------

Ned and Moze walked into the mall with Moze already ready to start shopping while Ned lingered behind playing his PSP. The only reason he would ever go into the mall was either to go with Moze or Cookie, or to just walk around while all the girls swooned. He like that. Who wouldn't? He had grown out of his lanky state, grew taller (even taller than Moze), and gotten more buff. Suddenly, girls started to notice him. But a lot of the girls always thought that Moze was his girlfriend. It's not like they acted like a couple. It's just that they are so close and they are always around each other that many people assumed for them to be a couple.

Ned sat on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. He concentratingly played his PSP while Moze shopped around. She found a beautiful dress and went over to Ned and asked him what he thought about it. Ned didn't really know what to say. After all, he is a guy. He just knows what looks hot or not.

Moze groaned and went into the fitting rooms while Ned followed her and waited outside the room still playing. She came out feeling uncomfortable. She doesn't usually dress up but she wanted to look pretty for the upcoming Christmas banquet at their high school.

"Hows it look?" She asked Ned as her arms hugged her side still feeling kinda shy.

Ned had still been playing his PSP. It took him about 5 seconds before his car crashed. He looked up from where he had been leaning against another wall. Moze looked…beautiful. Her well-fit shape fit the dress perfectly. He was speechless. Already sophomores, Ned had realized that Moze had been getting prettier everyday. But he hadn't noticed how much until now.

"Beautiful.." He said meaningly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i haven't updated guyz. I kinda lost my train of thought for this fic so I kinda started working on another one. But don't worry. I'm not going to stop writing this fic. It wouldn't be fair to the readers :).

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't own the show or any of the character's in the show. This fanfiction is simply a story of Ned and Moze made up from my imagination.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Quit staring." She said as she came over to sit by Ned. "Your car crashed."

Ned looked down on his psp. "Aw man!" He groaned.

"Psh. Here. Give it." Moze suggested as he handed it over.

Ned watched her drive excellently.

"Dude. You're supposed to switch gears right here." She said explaining it to him.

"Of course!" He said dumbly.

"That's right stupid. Now go try on that tux. The tailor guy just brought it in."

"Do I have to?" Ned complained.

"Ned, this is our first Christmas banquet ever. Last year we went to L.A. for Chistmas, remember? Now suit up." Moze said stating that even though they were sophomores, they still hadn't attended their freshmen year's banquet.

Ned stood up and walked slowly to the dressing room after grabbing his tux.

Then, he put on his tux in the dressing room stall as Moze played his psp.

He could hear her squealing after passing each leve.

He smiled.

"Are you done yet?" Moze asked as she stood in front of the door.

He opened it. "Does it look alright?" He said. "It feels kinda tight." He said squirming.

"Here." Moze said as she helped him fix his collar.

They went looking for the tailor to ask him to fix his tux up a bit.

But the tailor was talking to someone.

"Suzie?" Ned said nervously. Ned has had a crush on Suzie since forever. Suzie had never taken notice of Ned until last year when she thought that he was dating Moze. There were times where Moze had to pretend to be Ned's girlfriend to fend off some persistent girls. Moze had observed that Suzie took notice everytime Moze was with Ned. Maybe Suzie was jealous that Moze was Neds. After all, they had been competing in every single thing they did. But she shook that thought off.

"Hey Ned. Moze" She said eyeing Ned, which Moze noticed.

"I see you're getting ready for the dance." She asked a very nervous Ned. "Who are you going with?"

"Oh, I, uh, Moze." He said not thinking.

"Wat?" Moze asked.

"Um, yeah." He replied.

Moze watched Suzie's reaction. Suzie was smiling, but her eyes seemed to fire jealousy.

Ned took notice too.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then." She winked and walked towards the door.

Ned just smiled and watched Suzie leave.

Then he felt a smack on the head.

"You idiot!"

"Why am I an idiot?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, for one, you were smiling like an idiot. And two, why didn't I know that I was going with you to the dance?"

"Okay. Hear me out. Did you see Suzie's reaction to when I said that I was going with you? I think she likes me coz she looked so jealous. I know it."

"Idiot." Moze shook her head and entered the changing room stall.

When she closed the door, she sat down and stared into the mirror. She hoped that Ned didn't see jealousy and sadness in her eyes. Because that is exactly what she felt.


End file.
